Deadshot
Deadshot appears as a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, ''and as a playable character in the mobile game ''Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile and in Injustice 2. He is one of Batman's enemies. Biography Deadshot is a hired assassin and the world's greatest marksman. Being a mercenary, he'll commit any murder for the right price because of a notorious suicidal death wish. Despite this, he works very hard to protect his estranged ex-wife Susan Lawton and his daughter Zoe Lawton. He has been a member of Checkmate, the Killer Elite, the Secret Six and the Suicide Squad. Injustice: Gods Among Us Deadshot appears in Stryker's Island, taking cover behind a pillar and periodically exchanges shots with the guards. In Harley Quinn's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, Deadshot ambushes Quinn, targeting her with missiles and grenades, preventing her from interrogating him about the Joker's apparent death. Injustice 2 Prior to the events of Injustice 2, Deadshot was found and captured by Gorilla Grodd, who had implanted a nano explosive within Deadshot's head, and would be detonated should Deadshot not join the Society. The mercenary does, being the only unwilling member. He is first seen at Slaughter Swamp, telling Scarecrow to order his men to pick up the pace in loading up the boats with Fear Toxin. Scarecrow assures him that his men will finish. Once Poison Ivy captures a spying Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn, Scarecrow sends him off. He is then seen onstage during Grodd's speech and after the speech, tell him that they're ready to move out, with Grodd then ordering him to tell the others about the news. He is later seen at Metropolis, shooting Flash in the leg and leaving him to be finished off by Captain Cold. When Captain Cold fails to do so, he then attempts to kill Flash himself. Flash dodges the bullets and holds onto Deadshot. He then asks why he would join the Society, with Deadshot explaining about the nano explosive in his head, forcing him into the Society. After explaining, he stabs Flash as well as himself simultaneously with a knife before engaging in battle, with Flash emerging victorious. He is later seen with Bane ambushing Cyborg and Catwoman trying to bring Brother Eye back online, though they are defeated. He, along with the other members of the Society, disband when he learns that Brainiac will destroy the Earth rather than let them conquer it. Powers and Abilities *Expert Marksman *Expert hand-to-hand combatant *Trained in use of various firearms Special Moves * Wrist Cannon: Deadshot takes out his rifle and fires a round at his opponent's leg. The Meter Burn version adds seven more rounds. * Assassin Knee: Deadshot lunges forward and hits his opponent with his knee. The Meter Burn version adds an overhead hit. * Bullet Barrage: Deadshot turns around and fires several rounds from his wrist mounted guns. The Meter Burn version adds additional rounds and damage. * Trick Shot:' '''Deadshot will fire a round onto the ground, causing it to ricochet off the ground and into his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds additional rounds and damage. * '''Close Trick Shot': Works the same as Trick Shot, but with closer range. * Far Trick Shot: Same as Trick Shot, but with farther range. * Target Acquired: Deadshot uses his dual wrist cannons to devastate his opponent. Mobile Exclusive Moves Lock & Key: Expert training comes to play as Deadshot takes out his opponent. Bullet Hell: '''Deadshot uses all his weaponry to unleash a storm of bullets at the enemy. Character Trait '''Living Weapon: Deadshot changes the ammo variation fired from his wrist mounted guns. *Incendiary Ammo - Adds damage over time. *Explosive Ammo - Does additional damage and causes a knockdown. *Poison Ammo - Drains opponent's super meter. Super Move Never Miss: '''Deadshot takes out his rifle, locks and loads, and heaves it down on his opponent’s head. He will then throw his rifle into the air and will proceed to pummel his opponent with his knife and wrist mounted guns. He then grabs the rifle as it falls from the sky, slings it over his shoulder, and shoots his opponent in the head. '''Assassin's Code: Deadshot shows why he is one of the most deadly assassins around. Move List Ending Grodd used the damned nano-explosive in my head to make me his bitch. The jobs he made me do... Well, let's just say they crossed some lines. I bet taking Brainiac and Grodd to the authorities would beat doing another stretch in Belle Reve... and I was right. Bruce Wayne even bankrolled getting rid of my TNT migraines for good. I freakin' hate hospitals, but God was it worth it. With that nano safely out, I could finally see Zoe again. Last time I saw my little girl, she had nine candles on her birthday cake. Now, I gotta second shot at being Dad -- and I sure as hell don't plan to miss it. Costumes Deadshot is seen in his normal costume for most of his appearances, which consists of a red bodysuit with a yellow and silver target emblem on his chest, a silver neckline and waist with a golden belt, his customized wrist mounted handguns, yellow gloves, silver boots and his trademark silver mask with the red targeting module over his right eye. To the right is the base skin for Deadshot from Injustice 2, The Professional. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *Out of the non-playable characters that also appeared in Batman: Arkham City, Deadshot is the only one not to appear in his Arkham City costume. *If both Harley and Deadshot fight each other in Injustice 2, Harley will make a reference to the movie Suicide Squad with Deadshot replying "How could I forget the squad." *Deadshot is voiced by Matthew Mercer, who previously voiced the Tim Drake Robin in Batman: Arkham Knight as well as Anarky in Batman: Arkham Origins. **Mercer previously worked with Netherrealm as Kurtis Stryker in the 2011 Mortal Kombat reboot another character that fights similar to him. *If Deadshot is in battle against himself, they'll quote lyrics from Pat Benatar's "Hit Me with your Best Shot". *If fighting against Green Arrow, Deadshot's banter with him tends to be either about their skills in hitting targets or the lack of a good reputation. **Another intro has him distinguishing himself from Deathstroke. *Deadshot's introduction banter in fights shows he respects bravery and simplicity in motives. **He tends to get annoyed and sigh during certain encounters, if facing off against annoying opponents. **He is also very protective of Zoe, as seen in one of his encounters with Black Manta (Deadshot: "Do what I say, or bullets fly." Manta: "I know where Zoe lives." Deadshot: "You just commited suicide!") **Additionally, certain encounters have him state he is just doing his job, and it's nothing personal. *In the Injustice 2 Official Harley and Deadshot trailer, Deadshot twirls a knife around in his hand (before pocketing it into his sleeve) as part of his versus intro, and his voice sounds normal. In the final game, he instead twirls a bullet across his fingers (before flicking into the air and catching it) and his voice sounds deeper and features an echoing effect (most likely induced by his helmet). *Matthew Mercer went on to reprise his role in LEGO DC Super-Villains. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Villains Category:Background Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Gadget Users Category:Comic Characters Category:Neutral Category:Characters